


[Podfic] "Home at Last" (clip from "Lonely Way Back Home") by Coneycat

by Zaniida



Category: Housemates (Fanfic Series), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Compare-and-Contrast, Emotional Trauma, Gaslighting (Aftermath), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), mascara alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: After his harrowing journey to an alternate dimension where the Avengers hate him, Loki is finally back where he should be, but too traumatized to realize it quite yet—until his true brother shows up to affirm their connection.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] "Home at Last" (clip from "Lonely Way Back Home") by Coneycat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/gifts), [FoxxiMcLeod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxiMcLeod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lonely Way Back Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041349) by [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat). 



> The Housemates series by Coneycat is one of the big three that I recommend quite broadly, and I'm glad to give life to a little piece of one of my favorite parts.
> 
> Series Premise: _Loki falls from the Bifrost to Bristol, where he gets taken in by a household consisting of an Irish vampire, a bookish werewolf, and a cheerful-if-compulsive ghost; they teach him that just because you're a monster doesn't mean you have to be a bad person. Over the course of the series, Loki gets a job as a school janitor, reconciles with his family, befriends the Avengers (after some rocky starts), gets kidnapped and tortured repeatedly, and winds up saving major parts of the world in epic, over-the-top battles_.
> 
>  _Also, he learns to summon a rhinoceros. A _mother_ rhinoceros, specifically_.
> 
> Maybe it won't be your cup of tea (especially if you read exclusively within your favorite Ship). But if you're still on the fence about reading the series, check the End Note for my assessment of which readers could most enjoy it.
> 
> * * *
> 
> As to the gift recipients: I have these files that are basically "things people have expressed an interest in," whereby to draw inspiration for my own writing and to offer appropriate Gift Fics.
> 
> I have **EndlessStairway** down as "non-consensual haircut," which shows up in this fic (though this podfic merely mentions it), and I've got **FoxxiMcLeod** as "stripping Loki of his autonomy," which this series manages in _spades_. The poor guy.
> 
> So, dunno if you'll appreciate the podfic version of a small scene therein, but I hope you can enjoy it. And maybe give the series a shot.

[Home at Last](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tCqfWOUouKwnAd3F2ZDP471fMQR2BKRN/view?usp=sharing) from [Lonely Way Back Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041349/chapters/2080687)  
Part of the [Housemates series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/14925) by [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/profile)

 **Content Warnings:** Due in large part to gaslighting in a previous part of the fic, Loki is seriously traumatized here, and operating under the (mistaken) belief that he has done something horribly wrong that made his brother hate him and forced the Avengers to punish him.

Additional Notes: To make this work well out of context, I clipped and rearranged things a bit. Many thanks to Coneycat for her permissive Blanket Policy!

**Author's Note:**

> In order to enjoy this series, I would say that readers would need to be okay with:
> 
>   1. Intense, repeated Whump and Angst
>   2. A focus on Friendship and Found Family without Ships*
>   3. Shared focus with the villains of the crossover series**
> 

> 
> …as well as all the major Thor characters getting shown to be very human (as it were), with most of them admitting their flaws and seeking reconciliation. Strong focus on forgiveness and understanding, but also on not letting anyone get away with doing harm—the series takes pains to discuss the kind of abuse that Loki went through, and Thor, for one, takes that lesson _very much_ to heart.
> 
> *There _is_ a Ship, it's just an unusual one, builds slowly, and stays so much in the background that you could probably pretend that it's just another Friendship if you like.
> 
> **Which amounts to a lot of detail about vampire intrigue, as well as one character's horrible ex. (The crossover in question is Being Human. You don't need to know anything about the crossover series to enjoy the fics; it establishes the main characters pretty well.)
> 
> At any rate, I highly recommend this series for **Whump/Angst lovers** (assuming you can enjoy a series without your favorite Ship) and for the **Whump/Angst tolerant** who'd like to see Thor & Loki connecting as brothers, Sif reconciling with Loki (after admitting her faults during their childhood), Coulson defending Loki as one of his own, a comparison between how the heroes ought to behave and how the MCU has portrayed them, Loki getting supported by his own little group who have no reason to favor Thor, and Loki becoming fiercely protective of children.
> 
> Also, there's a fic in the middle where Tony Stark invites the gang (including Coulson's mom) to his Scottish mansion to celebrate all the winter holidays in sequence, and it is _delightful_. Especially the Odinsons' reactions to fruitcake, and Loki finding a benefit to his Jotun form.


End file.
